I'll Be Here Waiting
by xStarfirex
Summary: Robin and Starfire are together, but what happens when Robin asks Starfire to marry him? Lots of RobStar fluff! [COMPLETE!]
1. Beautiful Day

**A/N** here is another one of my glamorous stories.

I'll Be Here Waiting  
Chapter: 1

Beautiful Day  
By: sportzbabe27

Robin and Starfire have been dating for quite a while now (about a year) and their relationship is moving fast. From friends to lovers in a year _is_ fast. The following takes place about a year and a half after the titans met Starfire, which is a year after Robin and Star hooked up.

Starfire woke up to a knock on her door. She got up to answer it. It was Robin.

"Morning Star! Wanna go out for breakfast?" asked Robin.

"Ok, let me get ready," Starfire answered.

Robin smiled and went downstairs. Starfire rushed to the bathroom.

_Is this the day? I really hope it is! I've been waiting for a really long time. Please let this be the day! _Starfire kept thinking as she was getting ready.

In twenty minutes, Starfire went downstairs wearing jeans, a blue happy bunny tee that says 'I love dumb people, It's fun to watch them trip', and flip-flops. Her hair was up in a clip and she put on make-up. Robin was wearing jeans, a red shirt that has a white line going across it, and sneakers.

Starfire went into the kitchen, where Robin was telling something to Cyborg, and took Robin's hand.

"Mornin' Star," said Cyborg.

"Good Morning," she answered.

"Ready to go?" asked Robin who was facing Starfire. She nodded. As soon as Star turned around, Cyborg winked at Robin and whispered "Good luck" so Starfire couldn't hear. They headed out the door toward the garage. Robin took out his shiny R-cycle and they rode it to the restaurant.

"Robin, which restaurant are you taking me to?" asked Starfire.

"It's more like a buffet, Star," said Robin.

"What's a buffet?"

"It's a place where you chose all the foods you like, there's no limit of what you can get."

Starfire smiled. She liked the idea of eating food with no limit. Cyborg and Beast Boy would really love that idea. Maybe they'll all go there soon.

Starfire and Robin chose their food and ate. When they left the restaurant, they went to the beach. Robin and Starfire walked along the beach. Robin showed her the nice features of the beach. They went up to the boardwalk when it was lunch time. They ate there.

When it was getting dark, they watched the sunset. The next thing that happened was so unbelievable. Starfire waited for this moment a really long time.

Robin said, "Starfire, we've known each other for a while now and I think we should take our relationship to the next level, so…"

Robin got down on his knees and…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N** I know this was a short chapter and sorry to leave you hanging. I have something to do. Please review! I'll need at least five reviews before I continue. You can either put a good review or answer this chapter's pole.

Are Robin and Starfire perfect for each other? Why?


	2. Marry Me?

**A/N** hey y'all. I continued the story for you. And thanx for all the reviews I got in just one day. Can't keep you waiting. On with the story!

I'll Be Here Waiting  
Chapter: 2

Marry Me?  
By: sportzbabe27

Robin got down on his knees and took out a small package from his back pocket. He opened it and revealed a sparkling 22 karat diamond ring. Starfire was so excited.

"Starfire, Will you marry me?" Robin finally popped the million dollar question. Without any hesitation, Starfire answered excitedly.

"Yes!" They shared, a what seemed like, a twelve hour kiss but only lasted a couple of minutes. After that long smooch, they were glowing (with happiness!). They rode back to T tower in Robin's R-cycle.

When they walked through the door, hand in hand, Robin nodded his head. Everyone cheered. Apparently, Robin told Cyborg about the ring and Cy just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Beast Boy came up and said, "This calls for a celebration. Let's eat out!"

"And I know the perfect place to eat," said Starfire.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were munching down food.

"You were right, Starfire, this buffet was a good place to celebrate," said Robin. Starfire smiled.

"It seems Cyborg and Beast Boy love it too," said Star.

"So, any plans about your wedding?" asked Raven.

"No, not yet," answered Robin.

After dinner, they went back to titans tower in the t-car. Raven went straight to her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to battle some people over the internet, they made a bet that whoever beats the most opponents gets the psp (playstation portable). Robin and Starfire went into Robin's room and made plans for their wedding.

"I think our wedding should be small. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are going to be invited. Can some of my old friends from Tamaran come?" said Starfire.

"Of course. It's _our_ wedding. Invite who you like. Now for your dress, let's search the internet for one," said Robin. They searched. And searched. And searched.

"Robin, that is so beautiful!" exclaimed Starfire.

Starfire was pointing at a white wedding dress. It had flower printings at the bottom, it was spaghetti strap, and had a matching veil.

"You like that one? Ok, let's reserve it and pick it up tomorrow," said Robin. He clicked on the 'reserve' button and reserved it under Starfire's name.

"Now, for my tuxedo." Robin searched the internet. And searched. And searched.

"That one's ok right, Starfire?" he asked. He was looking at a tux that was black, had a white shirt inside, and the tie was black also. Starfire nodded and Robin reserved it under his name.

"Next question. Where and when will our wedding be?" asked Robin.

"In a chapel in town and next month?" suggested Starfire.

"The chapel in town is ok, but next month? That's three weeks away! Maybe in a month. That's in seven weeks. That should give us enough time to prepare for the wedding."

"Ok," Starfire gladly agreed.

"Ok. How about the flowers," said Robin.

"Pink carnations," said Starfire as Robin wrote down all the plans.

"Ok."

It was 9:50 pm. Starfire and Robin made a list of people they'd like to invite.

_Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra _in my story, Terra isn't out to kill the titans, they were friends_, Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Kalikor(Kayla) _Starfire's friends from Tamaran, their names are in Tamaranian_, Nolice(Nicole), Sharka(Sheila), Garissa'r(Misty), Starfire's parents,..._

The list went on and on. It was 10:30 pm that Starfire decided to go to bed and continue the plans tomorrow.

The Next Day

Robin and Starfire went to a store called 'Wedding Fashion' to pick up their clothes. On the way, they reserved about one hundred pink carnations for their wedding. They stopped by a card store to make a design for their invitation cards.

They decided their cards design should be a blue background with white wavy lines all over it. The title on the cover is 'You're Invited'. Inside says the following:

You're invited to Robin and Starfire's wedding

When: Friday, May 20, 2005

Where: Rose Garden Chapel

1327 Ocean Ave, Gotham City

What Time: 7:00 pm.-10:00 pm

Reception: Rose Garden Ball Room

Robin ordered fifty of those cards made. He handed the list of people they wanted to invite and gave it to the card maker. He asked for their signature so he can print them on each card.

"This will cost seventy-five dollars, you can pick them up tomorrow," said the card maker.

Robin forfeited seventy-five dollars. Robin and Starfire went back to the T tower. They had so many plans to make.

It turns out Cyborg won the psp by beating seventy-two players and was bragging about it too much. Beast Boy beat sixty-nine players. It wasn't enough though. Beast Boy kept begging to play with the psp, but Cyborg screamed 'no'.

Robin and Starfire rented a few movies. The titans all watched it (even Raven, she was forced to). Robin and Star needed to rest a little bit before they make more plans tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N** I got tired at this point, hope you like this chapter. The plot is still fresh in my memory. Leave reviews if you like it! Please! I'll need at least seven to prove that my story is good. That also means you, Kix!


	3. More Plans

**A/N** I finally got the chance to write this. Sorry it took so long, I got hooked on xanga. Well, on with the story!

I'll Be Here Waiting

Chapter: 3

More Plans

By: sportzbabe27

Robin and Starfire woke up at 7:00 am to make more wedding plans. They got ready and proceeded to the garage where they will take the r-cycle to downtown. They went to the card store and picked up their fifty cards.

Then they went to the Rose Garden Chapel and reserved a time and date for their wedding. They talked out their wedding plans with the owner of the chapel. It would cost 300 hundred dollars for everything. Robin and Starfire agreed. After that, they went out to eat at a restaurant.

"Starfire, are you excited about the big day? It's in six weeks!" said Robin.

"Of course, so many plans so little time," said Starfire.

They talked and laughed for about an hour until they were done eating.

They went back to titans tower and into Robin's room. They took the cards out and put them in envelopes with addresses on them. Starfire licked one of the envelopes and made a sour face.

"Um, Starfire, you can put some water on that."

"Oh." Starfire then blushed and ran to the sink to seal the envelopes.

In about an hour the envelopes were ready to be mailed. Robin mailed the envelopes by himself and passed by a mall. He decided to go in. His wedding would be in just six weeks, he wanted to get something nice for his bride. He went into Robinson's May and shopped around a bit (two hours) until he found five items that Starfire would like. There was a Gucci bag, a hot outfit, a cute 18k sapphire bracelet, a 22k silver locket, or a five hundred dollar gift card. He chose the expensive gift card and the 22k silver locket. As soon as he got home, he rushed to his room and pasted a picture of him and Starfire in the locket. Then he wrapped it carefully with the gift card tucked inside. Then he hid it under his bed.

The next morning, Starfire woke up early to go to the mall. She woke up Terra and Raven and they headed for the mall. Before she left, she left Robin a note saying:

_Robin,_

_I have departured for a day with my friends, Terra and Raven. I cannot tell you were I am because it's a surprise. I will see you soon. _

_-Starfire_

_p.s. I love you_

Starfire left the note on the table by Robin's bed. She went outside to join Terra and Raven. She wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing a denim mini skirt with pink flip flops and a pink tank top. Her hair was up in a clip. Terra was wearing blue capris with sneakers and a purple happy bunny shirt that says 'this is all about me, deal with it' and her hair was up in a ponytail and Raven was in jeans with sneakers and a red shirt. So they were off to the mall. Starfire couldn't decide what to get Robin. She went to Robinson's May and found a 22k silver locket. She bought it. She also bought him some cologne.

The girls went to the food court for lunch. They bought pizza.

"Starfire, are you excited or nervous, or what are you feeling?" asked Terra.

"I'm excited and nervous," said Starfire.

They talked about Starfire and Robin and their wedding.

They got home at about 6 pm and the boys were eating…..tofu! BB made Cyborg and Robin eat it. Cyborg just spit out the tofu and went to the fridge and took out some leftover pizza from yesterday and ate it. Robin joined him. Starfire kissed Robin and went up to her room and closed the door. She put a picture of her and Robin in the locket and wrapped it up with the cologne. She hid it in the back of her closet. Then she went downstairs.

"So, how was your day?" asked Robin.

"It was ok, I guess," answered Raven.

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing," quickly said Starfire.

"Ok, whatever you say babe," said Robin.

They all sat at the coach and did different things. Cyborg and BB were playing Tekken 5, Raven was reading a book called 'Beating up bad guys by meditating', Terra was cheering on BB and practicing her power by lifting up a few common items, and Robin and Starfire talked. They talked about their past, their plans, their wedding, and they talked about them.

They decided to go to bed at 10. The next two weeks passed by smoothly. Robin and Starfire got more excited with each passing day. Raven, Terra, BB, and Cyborg couldn't be happier for them. Everything went well until…..

**A/N** I'm sorry I had to stop you here. I got tired and I wanna leave you hangin. Sorry. I'm still deciding if Beast Boy should be with Terra or Raven. Help me out here. Thanx! I'll write the next chapter soon (depending on how fast you guys can make a decision of beast boy and terra or beast boy and raven).


	4. Starfire's Thoughts

**A/N **here's the next chapter I promised you guys. Enjoy!

I'll Be Here Waiting  
Chapter: 4

Starfire's Thoughts  
By: Sportzbabe

The phone rang. Starfire rushed to get it. She was in the kitchen trying her hand at cooking. She was trying to make pasta puttanesca. Robin was in his room doing…..something. Starfire answered the phone. She heard a familiar male's voice.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne, Robin might have mentioned something about me."

"Bruce Wayne? You're…"

"Yes, I'm him."

Robin came downstairs.

"Robin, its Bruce Wayne," said Starfire with her hand on the receiver.

"Really? Let me talk to him." Starfire handed the phone to Robin.

"Bruce?" said Robin.

"Hey, Robin, I received your invitation to your wedding. Of course I'll come. You were like a brother to me. I still can't believe your getting married, I mean, look at me, no girlfriend."

"Well, get yourself one. She'll make you happy, I guarantee it."

"Thanks. So, what do you guys want as a wedding gift?"

"I don't know, whatever you can think of is fine," said Robin.

"Ok. Well, gotta go, The Batman has some saving to do." They hung up.

Smoke was coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh no, my pasta puttanesca!" exclaimed Star. She rushed to the kitchen and turned off the stove.

"SMOKE!" panicked BB as he rushed into the living room and ran around like a maniac.

"Relax, Beast Boy, the smoke is gone," Robin said to BB when he grabbed him.

"Phew," said BB then went back into his room.

Starfire made dinner for the titans.

"Wow, Star, this putacesna is really good," said Cyborg.

"It's called puttanesca and thank you," said Starfire.

"Forget what it's called, this stuff is good. Any chance you can make it again tomorrow?" asked BB. Starfire smiled and nodded her head.

"So where did you get the recipe?" asked Raven.

"From the tv, I wrote down the ingredients and instructions."

"Cool."

After dinner, Starfire went up to the roof. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Star, what are you doing?" asked her fiancé, Robin.

"Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"If I get married, there's a sixty percent chance I will become Tamaranian Queen and you will be Tamaranian King. If I get married, everything changes. We might have to move out of the titans tower. When we receive the gift of a baby, battling villains will be difficult. I mean, who will look after the baby when we're gone," complained Starfire.

"Don't worry about all those things. Just focus on our wedding in four weeks. Sure we'll face those problems in the future but we can handle it. We'll find a way to make it work." With that, Starfire smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and moves in for a kiss until…

"Hey you two, come downstairs, we're watching 'Elektra'," said BB. Robin and Starfire quit the kiss and followed Beast Boy into the living room. Everyone was present.

The next week passed by smoothly. Starfire and Robin made more plans and became even more excited. Cyborg kept bragging about his psp. BB kept begging to borrow it and Raven just meditated.

On that Friday, they deicided to go clubbing. BB, Terra, and Raven went to the bar to get a drink. Cyborg hit the dance floor doing the robot.

"Oh yeah, go Cy, do the robot, uh huh," said Cyborg as he was dancing.

Beast Boy sort of 'flirted' with Raven. Then Terra noticed.

"Wanna dance?" asked Terra.

"Um…" but before BB could answer, Terra pulled him away from Raven and pulled him into the dance floor next to Cyborg.

Starfire and Robin sat at a table next to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" asked Robin.

"Um…sure. I don't know how to dance though," said Starfire.

"You don't need to know. Just move your body with the rhythm of the music." Robin pulled Starfire to the dance floor and started dancing. They danced for a while. Starfire started to perspire and excused herself to go and freshen up in the girls' bathroom.

As soon as she got back, she saw something unbelievable that made her eyes teary.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N **sorry to leave you hanging again. But this is just me, I like leaving people guessing. Anyway, I have a tie with the pairs BB + Terra and BB+ Raven. I need more votes. Thanx!


	5. I Love You

**A/N** here's the next chapter of my story. But first my answer to someone's question.

**Jabari:** Starfire just thinks that if she gets married to another teen titan, things might fall apart. Didn't you read the last chapter?

Well, I don't wanna keep you waiting, so on with the story!

I'll Be Here Waiting  
Chapter: 5

I Love You  
By: Sportzbabe27

Starfire ran out in the cold night with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She saw Robin...kissing Barbara. Starfire knew that Robin use to like her. She didn't know he still does. She was getting married in three weeks and here he is kissing his ex.

A few moments later, Robin came rushing outside.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin. Starfire turned around and started backing away from Robin.

"NO! I saw you in there with Barbara! You two were…..kissing!" exclaimed Starfire as her eyes became red and puffy.

"No, it's not what you think. Starfire, I love you and I'm about to marry you. I'd never do that to you."

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I'm done. I thought that I could always count on you, I thought that nothing could come between us two. I was wrong." Starfire then ran off to the titans tower and locked herself in her room.

"I can't believe you Robin!" Robin turned around and saw Raven. Then she ran after Star.

"Starfire, it's Raven, let me in."

"No! Go way, I don't wanna talk to anyone," said Starfire.

"Look, I know what Robin did. It was wrong. It was completely wrong. Maybe there's a good explanation for it."

"No there isn't. I find him kissing his ex-girlfriend in a nightclub and he knew I was there. The wedding is off. I'm done with him. He can go with Barbara, she can have him," screamed Starfire, her voice unsteady from all the crying.

When the other titans returned, Robin tried so hard to talk to Starfire. But he failed. Raven then talked to Robin.

"Robin, why did you do that to Starfire?" asked Raven, they were outside of Starfire's room.

"Huh?" asked Robin.

"Why did you hurt her?"

"I didn't, it's Barbara, she…..I just need to talk to Starfire ok."

Star never opened her door. She only yelled these words:

"The wedding is off! Barbara can have you."

"No! Starfire, I LOVE YOU!" yelled Robin.

Starfire didn't respond, she just sat in her room thinking about what he had just said. "Starfire, I love you", those words kept echoing inside her head.

That week, Robin and Starfire didn't talk to each other. Even if you paid them one million dollars, they still wouldn't talk to each other.

"That's it, I can't stand this! Robin and Star have to get back together or I'm gonna explode!" said BB.

"You're right, we should get them back together," agreed Cyborg, "does anyone have a plan?" everyone nodded.

That Night

"Starfire, get dressed, we're going out to dinner," Raven told Starfire.

"Ok."

"Yo, Robin, get dressed, we're eating out," Cyborg told Robin.

"Ok."

During the car ride, Robin and Starfire stayed quiet. As soon as they sat down at their table, someone had to speak out.

"Ok, I can't take it anymore! Robin, Starfire, you guys love each other. You were supposed to get married in two weeks! What happened? Robin, explain yourself NOW!" demanded Terra.

"Ok. gulp Starfire, a week ago when we were at the club, as soon as you left, Barbara came up to me," explained Robin.

Flashback

As soon as Starfire left, Robin sat down at the table by the dance floor. Barbara approached him.

"Robin! So nice to see you here! It's been a while hasn't it?" Barbara said.

"Yeah, it's been a while" Robin said.

"So, any new girlfriends I should know about?"

"Well, I'm enga….." But, before Robin could finish, Barbara's lips were already touching his. That's when Starfire walked in. She ran outside, Robin pushed Barbara away.

"Barbara, I'm engaged to someone already. Sure I liked you before, but I don't anymore, I'm getting married," yelled Robin.

"You're getting married? To that…..alien?"

"That's my fiancé your talking about and I love her and that's all that matters," With that, Robin ran after Starfire.

End Flashback

"So that's what happened," Robin said.

"So, it wasn't your fault. It was Barbara's. Oh, that makes sense," said Cyborg. Starfire stood up and went to the girls bathroom. Then Raven followed.

"See, there was an explanation for that," said Raven.

"I know." They walked outside and found Robin standing by the girls bathroom.

"Well, I'll let you two talk," said Raven and left.

"I'm sorry," said Starfire.

"For what? I should be the one who's sorry," said Robin.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear your explanation when you were trying to tell me last week."

"It's ok, now you know what happened. So are we cool?"

"No, we're better. We're engaged remember?"

"Oh yea, any plans?"

"Luckily, I knew I couldn't stay mad at you so I didn't cancel our wedding plans."

"Um…well, I…uh…cancelled the date of our wedding,"

"What!" exclaimed Starfire," don't worry, we can fix that." They smiled and went back to the dinner table hand in hand.

"Awww, they made up!" said Terra.

"This calls for a celebration!" announced Beast Boy.

They ordered different foods and they all had a great time, even Raven, there was a smile on her face for the first time.

Robin and Starfire rearranged the wedding plans and set the date of their wedding. It was the same date.

The next week, Terra and Raven threw a bachelorette party for Starfire. All of Starfire's female friends from Earth and Tamaran came.

The following week, Cyborg and BB threw Robin a bachelor party. All of Robin's male friends came.

Now, it was only a matter of days until Robin and Starfire's wedding. Three days to be exact. Robin and Starfire were nervous and excited, they couldn't wait. Terra and Raven went shopping for their dresses while BB and Cyborg went shopping for their suites.

Now, Just two more days until the big wedding!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N** hoped you guys liked this chapter. R&R please! And thanx for all those reviews I got, keep them coming. The next chapter will be out shortly, so don't worry.


	6. The Big Wedding Day

**A/N** hey everyone, thank you for all those reviews. Well, the poll for the BBT or BBRae is closed, I have the answer, sorry u guys if you don't like the couple. Well, here's chapter 6!

I'll Be Here Waiting  
Chapter: 6

The Big Wedding Day  
By: sportzbabe27

Robin and Starfire went somewhere the following day. They were gone the whole day. They went to dance classes. They're wedding would be tomorrow.

Robin and Starfire's Wedding Day

Terra and Raven put on their dresses. Terra would be one of the bride's maid but Raven refused to be one. Terra was wearing a long purple strapless dress with a diamond on it. She had white high heels on and a purple flower in her hair. Raven was wearing a dark blue dress. It had no sleeves. She was wearing matching shoes and her hair remained the same.

Beast Boy and Cyborg put on their suites. Starfire didn't put on her gown and Robin didn't put on his tux. They would wait until they got to the chapel.

It was bad luck if the bride and the groom saw each other before their wedding, so the girls (Starfire, Terra, and Raven) took one limo and the guys (Robin, BB, and Cyborg) took the other.

The girls were the first to arrive. They went into the dressing room and Starfire put on her dress. It was white and really long. It was spaghetti strap and had patterns on the top and the bottom. She was wearing white high heels and her hair was up in a clip with the veil over it (sort of like Mary Jane's hair when she was getting married in Spider Man 2 if you've watched it). She was holding the pink carnations in her hand. Bee arrived a short while after Starfire got dressed. Bee would be her other bride's maid. She was wearing the same dress as Terra. The boys arrived and were heading toward their dressing room. Robin put his tux on.

"Starfire, you look beautiful in that white dress!" complemented Terra.

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?" asked Bee.

"More than ever, I can't believe this is the day!"

The wedding was beginning and Raven left the room.

"I'll watch the wedding from the front row," said Raven before she left the room.

"Terra, we'd better go too," said Bee.

"Ok. Oh, Starfire, I'm so happy for you," said Terra. Starfire smiled and turned back to the mirror.

Outside her door, she could hear the boys walking to the ceremony. Starfire took a deep breathe and when she was sure the boys were gone, she was walking toward the ceremony.

Terra and BB walked down the aisle first, then Bee and Cyborg. They took their places by the alter and waited for the bride. Robin took a deep breathe and smiled when the doors opened and revealed a very beautiful princess.

Starfire walked down the aisle and saw her friends from Tamaran with smiles on their faces. She approached the alter and Robin took her hand. The ceremony began. There were some tears during the ceremony, until…

"Robin, your communicator is beeping," whispered Starfire.

"I know, there's trouble but I hope it can wait," whispered Robin.

"No, those people might be in danger. Your reputation is to save people. Go get 'em."

"Are you sure, Starfire?"

"I'm sure. I'll be here waiting." Robin smiled and ran out of the room leaving his bride by the alter.

"Come on, Beast Boy, there's trouble and I don't want Robin to miss his own wedding," said Cyborg.

"You got that right, let's go," said BB.

"Where are you going?" asked Terra.

"To get the groom," responded BB. A few minutes later, the three returned and Robin rejoined with his bride. The ceremony continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the pastor at last and Robin did so. They walked down the aisle.

At the reception, Starfire was wearing a short spaghetti strap dress with white heels and her hair still in a clip but with a white flower in it. Bruce Wayne approached them.

"Congratulations Robin and Starfire!" Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce," said Robin.

"Come by the batcave some time."

"Sure."

"Now may the bride and groom come to the dance floor to dance for the first time as husband and wife," announced Beast Boy over the microphone. Robin took Starfire's hand and they danced. Couples joined them after. Starfire's parents danced in a weird way.

"Um, Terra, would you like to have this dance?" asked BB.

"Sure," she responded. They went to the dance floor and joined Robin and Starfire.

"Um, Bee, may I have this dance?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, you may," she responded and they went to the dance floor.

When the dance was over, the girls were crowded on the dance floor. Starfire got her pink carnations and turned her back facing the girls. She threw the flowers in the air. The girl who caught it was…..Raven. Everyone laughed and went back to their tables. Soon after Raven caught the flowers, she caught sight of a guy looking at her.

Now it was time to eat. Everyone headed to the buffet and chose their foods. Then, it was time to cut the cake. Robin and Starfire did it. Now the cameramen were filming everyone and also filmed the comments from everyone. Here's what the titans had to say:

"Wow, your wedding was unbelievable. Starfire, when I get married, if I get married, you're going to be my bride's maid. Well, I wish you guys good luck," said Terra.

"Hey Robin, think you can help me with the ladies?" asked BB but Terra lightly hit him in the arm, "Just kidding, well, good luck."

"Hey, I actually had a good time. Well, good luck and remember us," said Raven

"Robin, Starfire, it's been a great year. We're never gonna forget you even if you decide to move. I wish you good luck and best wishes!" said Cyborg.

"You two make a great couple, if you need anything, we're here for you. Good luck!" said Bee.

Everyone made a comment.

As the guests were leaving, Robin and Starfire were standing by the door thanking their guests for coming.

When they got back to the T-tower, Robin and Starfire opened their gifts. Robin got his gift from under his bed and gave it to Starfire. Starfire got her gift from the back of her closet and gave it to Robin. They finally noticed they bought a pair of matching lockets. So they wore it.

Robin and Starfire went on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They bought plenty of souvenirs and took lots of pictures. They were gone for a week.

It turns out the titans fighting techniques haven't changed. Beast Boy found himself a girlfriend, Terra. Cyborg found himself one too, Bee. Raven had a hard time believing she had a crush on the guy from the wedding. They were seeing each other though. Robin and Starfire are thinking about moving into an apartment or a condo in town. But whatever decisions they make, they know their friends will always back them up.

The End

**A/N** I hope you liked this story. I'm thinking about making a sequel. I'll get started on that right now. Well, check out my other stories. R&R please!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews I got! Now, some people wanted to know the name of the sequel, well here it is:

**Title:** Everything's Happening So Fast  
**Summery: **Robin and Starfire had gotten married ten months ago, now they move on and move out. Sequel to I'll Be Here Waiting, you might wanna read that first. RobStar fluff!

Hope you like my sequel and remember to review!

xStarfirex


End file.
